Boreholes are drilled into earth formations for various purposes such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production, and carbon dioxide sequestration. For efficient use of drilling resources, it is desired that the boreholes be drilled in a way that would minimize the possibility of their collapse or damage. In addition, it is desired to complete a wellbore by hydraulic fracturing in a way that production is maximum or improved. Determining an adequate borehole trajectory generally requires knowledge of the various stresses acting on the earth formations. Typically, a bottom hole assembly is removed from a borehole in order to conduct tests that would provide the magnitudes of the various stresses. Unfortunately, removal of the bottom hole assembly from the borehole adds considerable time necessary to drill the borehole. Consequently, it would be well received in the drilling industry if methods and systems were developed to more efficiently determine formation stresses for wellbore stability and production maximization or improvement.